


[Fan comic] Can You Help Me?

by nist0001



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Inktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nist0001/pseuds/nist0001
Summary: Kink Prompt 3 (Softcore): Mutual masturbation. First time. Aziraphale stumbles upon Crowley having a wank and instead of letting him stop walks him through it. Afterwards, Aziraphale has a go and Crowley gets to overwhelmed he turns into a snake.





	[Fan comic] Can You Help Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paranoia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoia/gifts).

1

2

3

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite hard prompt but it is done.  
Hope you like this! Thank you <3  
talk with me at twitter @nist0001


End file.
